Dark Paul (episode)
Dark Paul is the 12th episode of The Omni-Knights. Plot Velmenni was sitting on a chair. A Troconneuse came towards him, pulling behind him a big machine. Velmenni: Do you have any ideas how to take the human’s Prototrix? The plan will start in one week, I don’t have much time! Troconneuse: Y-y-es sir. I have a good idea. If we create an evil clone of him, he’ll be framed, and then he’ll be kicked out of the village. It would be easier to take the Prototrix then, without his annoying friends and Paradox. Velmenni: Good idea. Do you know how to make the clone? Troconneuse: I have the DNA samples, they are enough to create the clone, but I need some powerful source of energy. Velmenni: I have a good idea. But I’m not sure is this will work. Velmenni pulled out a small orb. Inside it were dark clouds. Troconneuse: D-d-d-ark e-e-energy? I’m not sure, but maybe... The Troconneuse took the darkness orb. He put it in a machine. The machine started glowing, and after a moment, the doors of the machine opened. Out came dark clouds, and when they spread out, a dark version of Paul stood. Dark Paul: RAGH! THEME SONG! Troconneuse: That’s what I expected. Velmenni: But will this work? Troconneuse: I think so. He could control darkness and cover himself, to be mistaken for Paul. Dark Paul roared at them. Velmenni: Well, Dark Paul, we are your creators. You must do my commands. Dark Paul: Grrr, BLARGH! Velmenni: Don’t worry, your mission is easy this time. All you have to do is to do evil things all around that kingdom. Then, you get to kill this boy (shows a hologram of Paul). Dark Paul: RAGH! ME LIKE TO KILL! Velmenni: Good, very good. Meanwhile on the top of the castle, the gang were fighting Csamus. Sir Cador: Quick recovery eh? Csamus: It was very quick... Megawhatts do give a lot of life energy. Paul transformed into Flying Fish and fired water. He created water tornados, and hit Csamus. Csamus: It will take more than water to stop me! Aquaein Vaporem! (water turns into steam) Flying Fish: Technically, it’s still water. Flying Fish controlled the steam around. He made them hit Csamus, like wind. Csamus teleported, and fired energy beams from his fingers. Flying Fish avoided. Cador turned his sword into a ice sword. He fired ice, and freezed Csamus’s hand. Csamus melted it off, and created a fireball, and hurled it at Cador. Flying Fish turned the fireball off, and fired more water at Csamus. Sir Esclabor: How will we defeat him? He can do anything! Emily: Well, we could drain his energy. Csamus: What do you mean by that? I’M UNBEATABLE! Emily started spinning around Csamus rapidly. Although it didn’t create a tornado, Csamus tried to fire energy beams at her. Flying Fish flew towards him too, and created a water tornado too. Cador freezed the water tornado. Csamus melted the ice, but Flying Fish kept doing it. He also tried to hit them, but they kept avoiding. Csamus: STAY IN PLACE FOR ONCE! Sir Cador: That’s exactly the point. Csamus teleported out of the water tornado, but Flying Fish kept creating more. Eventually he teleported out, and looked a couple of years older. Csamus: I will return again, you’ll see! (disappears) Flying Fish: (reverts back) That was quick. King Lot came up too. King Lot: Er, Paul, I heard a couple of complaints from villagers. They tell you are destroying their houses. Paul: But I was right here? King Lot: I really don’t know. The people say they see dark shadows that look like you. They also say they saw Forcefield attacking, but only Forcefield. Paul: Weird. We’ll go investigate. Later, they went to village. They looked at an destroyed house. Cador looked at a peice, and bent to take it. Sir Cador: Hey guys, look at this. (Emily, Esclabor and Paul come) This looks familiar. Cador pulled out a peice of rubble. Small black clouds were under it. Sir Cador: It looks like the dark energy. Remember? The dark beast thingy we fought two weeks ago made something like that. Paul: Yeah, I remember! Person: Hey! Fix my house! It’s going to snow soon! Sir Esclabor: Eh, how did you know it was Paul? Person: I saw something through the fog, it looked a lot like him. Also, not everyone can change into a creature made out of balls. Paul: Some way, a dark version of me must have done it. But how could he turn into Forcefield? Emily: I don’t know. But we should stop him. Someone came running to them. Servant: Uh, (looks at Paul) Someone is attacking the castle right now. I thought it was supposed to be you, but whatever. Stop him! Paul: (transforms into Electromagnet) Bzzt bzzt. Electromagnet flew up in the air, and blasted electricity from his legs. He flew super fastly, and Emily ran after him. They both reached the castle, and it was covered in fog. Electromagnet created an small light from electricity. They saw a shadow that looked exactly like Paul. It turned and looked at them. Electromagnet fired electricity at him. The copy of Paul avoided it, and ran towards them. He turned into something that looked lke Velocityraptor, and Electromagnet avoided him. Electromagnet: Bzzt bzt? Emily: Something doesn’t seem right, why doesn’t he have a green glow? The dark Velocityraptor jumped and kicked him in the face. Electromagnet zapped him in the tail, but it faded into black clouds. The tail regrew, and the dark Velocityraptor opened his mouth. He turned into a creature that looks like Forcefield. Electromagnet magnetised a knight armor, and it hit him. Dark Forcefield smashed through the wall and ran away. Paul reverted back, and a bunch of people came. King Lot: So you did do it. How is this possible? Emily: Dad, I saw him battling that darkness creature who was tryinig to get him framed! King Lot: We all saw him, doing this, and now he’s here! Paul: I didn’t do it! While my impersonator was attacking the village, I fought Csamus! King Lot: I give you one more chance. If you or your “clone” attack again, we might to banish you. Paul: But I’m the only protector here! Those Troconneuse will attack here without me! King Lot: This is your only warning. Paul: *sigh* okay. Paul and Emily went out. Emily: We need to find proof of him. Sir Cador and Sir Esclabor ran towards them. Sir Cador: What happened? Paul: It’s some sort of dark version of me. If my dark clone does one more bad thing, I’ll be banned from the kingdom. Sir Esclabor: How do you think we should find him? Paul: We should split up. Me and you will be in the castle, and Emily and Cador will be in the village. That should work. Meanwhile, in Velmenni’s spaceship. Dark Paul: I WANT KILL! Velmenni: Patience, Dark Paul. You will get to kill him when he’s banned from the kingdom. Dark Paul: NO! I WANT KILL NOW! Velmenni: One more mission of destruction. That’s all. Then you kill. Dark Paul: Grr.. blargh. But only one. Velmenni: Yes, now try to avoid Paul. If you both get seen together, no kill for you. Dark Paul ran away from Velmenni’s room. Back in the castle, Paul and Esclabor were walking around. Paul: So... Esclabor: Unlock any new Prototrix aliens lately? Paul: Not really... All lamps went off. Paul: (transforms) OH DAMN, I WENT FOR LAVA LAMP. Esclabor: Oh that’s great. Now how will we find him? Icescream: I KNOW WHERE IS EVERYTHINIG. IT’S WEIRD, BUT I SOMEHOW DO IT. Esclabor: Be a bit quiet, okay? Icescream and Esclabor went down the stairs. Icescream: THERE’S NOTHING HERE. Esclabor: Look better. Icescream: THERE IS ABSOLUTLEY NOTHING HERE. THERE ISN’T ANYTHING OUTSIDE EITHER. Esclabor: He must have turned off the light so we could search around for him. He’s probably in the village! Icescream: LET’S GET OUT OF HERE. Icescream and Esclabor ran outside of the castle. They saw a black shadow running away. Esclabor: Get him! Icescream and Esclabor ran after him. Icescream fired ice shards at him, and it passed right through him. The shadow reached the village, where Cador and Emily guarded. Cador saw him, and pulled out his sword. The shadow jumped in. Icescream fired ice shards, but they passed through Dark Paul and into house walls. Esclabor ran and tried to hit him with his mace, but he missed and smashed a wall. Icescream tried to make a sonic scream, but Esclabor stopped him. Esclabor: These people are sleeping, moron! Icescream: SORRY. Icescream almost froze Dark Paul, but it passed through him again. Emily spun around Dark Paul, creating a tornado. But Dark Paul was completley intangible. Sir Esclabor: He’s like a cloud! Sir Cador: If he’s made of darkness, let’s give him some light. (sword turns into a fire sword) Cador blasted fire at Dark Paul, who avoided it. A person came out of his house. Person: What’s happening here? Dark Paul smiled, and disappeared into a dark cloud. Paul returned to human, and looked around at the destruction. A bunch of people came out. People: He did go crazy with power! He’s destroying the village! The King came running in. King Lot: How did all of this happen? Paul: My dark clone was attacking here, and nothing hit him, and it eventually destroyed everything. King Lot: You’ve gone absolutley mad! I’m sorry, but you did destroy a lot around here. You are now banned from the village. Paul: WHAT? Emily: I swear it was his dark clone! Sir Cador: He never did this, sir. I saw it. Person: I saw him attack! Another Person: ME TOO! More people: HE DESTROYED OUR HOUSES! Paul: I’m the only one protecting you from the Troconneuse, you can’t ban me! Person: He’s going crazy with power! King Lot: I’m sorry Paul, but you are now banned from the kingdom. Paul: But- Sir Esclabor: King, I’m sure we- King Lot: QUIET! He is banned. It is my desicision. Paul went away, as the sun rose. Meanwhile, in Velmenni’s ship, Dark Paul reappeared from a dark cloud. Dark Paul: KILL TIME? Velmenni: Yes, yes indeed. Dark Paul: YES! Dark Paul disappeared in a dark cloud. Back outside, Paul was sitting near the trees. Paul: I told them I didn’t do it...why didn’t they listen? Cador came. Sir Cador: I know it wasn’t you, but can’t do anything about it. Dark Paul: (reappears from dark cloud) KILL TIME! Sir Cador: You again! Paul: REVENGE! (transforms into Lava Lamp) Let’s kill darkness with light! Dark Paul: What? Lava Lamp fired fire balls. Dark Paul ducked, and fired dark energy. Cador hit Dark Paul with his sword, but Dark Paul went intangible. Lava Lamp created a huge laser beam blast, and Dark Paul flew backwards. Lava Lamp flew towards him, and created a fireball. Lava Lamp blasted it on the ground, making Dark Paul fly away, into the village. Dark Paul: ARGH! IT WAS SUPPOSED TO BE MY KILL TIME! Lava Lamp: Now it’s my turn. A bunch of people came. Person: Who’s that? Lava Lamp: That’s the one who framed me. Dark Paul ran away, to the castle. Lava Lamp flew after him, and Dark Paul fired dark energy at Lava Lamp, who created a light and made it disappear. Lava Lamp created a laser beam, and blasted Dark Paul. Dark Paul went invisible, and passed through Lava Lamp, and started running away. Lava Lamp created a very powerful light, and Dark Paul started fading into dark clouds. Dark Paul: AHHH! I WILL GET MY REVENGE! (teleports away) Lava Lamp reverted back, and a bunch of people came. Paul: You see, it wasn’t me, it was my dark clone! King Lot: Does anyone have proof of this dark clone? People: We all saw it... Paul: Does that means I can return to the village? King Lot: I guess... yes. Emily, Cador and Esclabor: YES! Back in the Troconneuse spaceship, Dark Paul reappeared near to Velmenni, and a Troconneuse scientist. Troconneuse scientist: He’s badly hurt from powerful light. He could only go back to battle in 4 days, he’ll need healing. Velmenni: Put him inside. Dark Paul was put inside a huge machine, and it was started to be filled in dark energy. Dark Paul looked up, and his red eyes glowed. THE END! Aliens Used *Flying Fish *Electromagnet *Icescream *Lava Lamp Characters *Paul *Sir Cador *Sir Esclabor *Emily *King Lot Villains *Dark Paul *Velmenni *Csamus *Troconneuse scientist Trivia *Dark Paul couldn't exactly change into Forcefield. He made dark energy around himself to look like Forcefield. *Paradox does not appear in this episode. Category:Episodes Category:The Omni-Knights Category:Omni-Knights Episodes